


it's impossible to ignore you

by still_i_fall



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Childhood Friends, Crushes, F/M, Growing Up, and this happned, im in love with these two, they're just so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_i_fall/pseuds/still_i_fall
Summary: He’s absolutely certain that if Gen never came around and professed her love to him that he would have found a way to tell Lara Jean how much he liked her.-or five times peter has the biggest crush on lara jean plus one time lara jean has the biggest crush on peter





	it's impossible to ignore you

**Author's Note:**

> well this happened
> 
> ive become obsessed with tatbilb and it's probs not healthy
> 
> pls tell me what you think 
> 
>  
> 
> also, title from song goodnight n go by ariana grande

  
  


_ one _

  
  


They sit next to each other in English. 

 

Peter swears that Lara Jean’s handwriting is the prettiest thing he’s ever seen. She must think he’s trying to copy off of her or something because of how much he’s peeking over at her. 

 

So he’s scooting closer to her as she dots her i’s and crosses her t’s when she turns and looks at him funny.

 

“You okay Peter?” She asks, so obviously worried about him. She’s amazing like that, always caring about others. 

 

“Yeah, fine, good, great even.” 

 

She smiles at him and nods, “Cool.”

 

There’s a pause as she begins to turn back to her writing and Peter still can’t stop staring, “Ummmm, yeah, just wanted to tell you that you have really pretty handwriting.”

 

Lara Jean blushes a pale pink, “Thanks.”

  
  


_ two _

  
  


They play this game of tag that can go on for weeks and he has her name. 

 

That’s his excuse for stalking her, for knowing her entire schedule and locker and favorite place to each lunch.

 

He’s not even allowed to tag her during school, though, so really all the intel he’s gathered is useless, but it’s so fun to follow her around (though Gen is starting to look at him funny, like he’s always around for her or something). 

 

The best part is when it’s just the two of them at lunch. Normally it’s him, Lara Jean, Chris, Gen and John, but Chris and Gen are both gone this Friday and John has been sick for the past few days, so it’s just him and Lara Jean. 

 

She has carrot sticks, a sandwich, and salt and vinegar potato chips. She doesn’t like the chips that much, and every time she eats one she makes a face. He almost trades his chips for hers, but the face she makes when she eats one is so cute that he just can’t bring himself to do it. 

 

They talk about that math test and how she was the only one in their entire class to get an A, and how in PE Peter’s team won every single game they played. 

 

It’s nice just talking to her.

 

Lara Jean pulls two muffins out of her bag when they’re both just about finished with lunch and holds one out to him, “Blueberry. I made them last night. You want one?”

 

He grins and nods and takes her offering, “Yeah, thanks.” 

 

The muffin is delicious (not that he ever expected it wouldn’t be), but the best part of it is how excited and happy and proud she seems when he eats it. 

  
  


_ three _

  
  


They spend all summer in the tree house, squeezed way too close together talking about anything and everything. 

 

He’s sitting next to her and they’re all eating the brownies she made the night before. She’s beaming as they all greedily eat the brownies, shaking her head and refusing when John offers her the last one.

 

“I ate too much batter last night, don’t really feel like chocolate right now.”

 

That’s a lie, Peter knows for a fact that Lara Jean loves chocolate no matter what (he still ends up taking the last brownie, though, because if she says she doesn’t want it, who is he to argue).

 

Gen is sitting on the other side of him. She stretches her arms up and yawns loudly before attempting to lean her head on his shoulder, but Peter sees this coming and is decidedly not in the mood so instead leans closer to Lara Jean. 

 

There’s a sharp intake of breath on her part as they’re suddenly pressed up against one another, but she takes it like a champ. He wants to whisper her his thanks for saving him from Gen, but the tree house is tiny and chances are Gen would hear too anyways.

 

So he doesn’t. But he does stay pressed up against her long after the threat of Gen is gone. 

  
  


_ four _

  
  


It’s an accident when he hits her in the face with the basketball. 

 

It’s not an accident that he’s the first one there to help her up ask if she’s okay, and apologise. 

 

“I am so, so sorry.” he says and she rolls her eyes.

 

“No, you’re fine. It was an accident.” He tries to help her up, but she winces when any weight is put on her ankle.

 

“You good?”

 

She starts to nod her head, but can’t even get herself to lie and shakes it instead, “Mostly. I think I might have messed it up when I went down cause of the, you know, basketball to the face.”

 

“Again, sorry about that.” he says, and there’s silence once more. “You wanna maybe go get some ice for your ankle?”

 

She nods once more. 

 

“Going over to get ice for Lara Jean,” he yells over to the gym teacher who nods in their general direction, before wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She leans into it and winces every few steps. 

 

“That bad, huh,” Peter says, trying to get her to put more weight on him and she shrugs.

 

“No?” 

 

Peter laughs. It’s really nice to be alone with her, though he’d rather it not be because she’s sprained her ankle.

  
  


_ five _

 

There’s something nice about knowing that Gen likes him, something validating, but he still can’t stop staring at Lara Jean. 

 

He wonders sometimes if her hair still smells like coconuts, usually while he’s with Gen and she’s pulled him close and the smell of her rose perfume is overpowering everything else.  

 

He still sees her all the time, but Gen makes them sit alone now so he can feed her strawberries and she can gossip about her friends. 

 

He misses her, though, he misses Lara Jean like crazy. It’s those little things like her sense of humor and that face she makes when she eats salt and vinegar chips. Or how she beams when people eat her baked goods with a smile. 

 

He’s absolutely certain that if Gen never came around and professed her love to him that he would have found a way to tell Lara Jean how much he liked her. 

 

It’s a bit too late now, though. 

 

So, he watches her in the halls, and stares at the back of her head in class wishing he was still friends with her (and preferably something more).

  
  
  


_ plus one _

  
  


It’s all his fault that she likes him. He had to go and compliment her hair and kiss her and then go and date Gen. 

 

He has golden flecks in his eyes and is so incredibly good at lacrosse and cares way too much about everyone. He’s annoying and cocky and sweet and kind and smart. 

 

She likes him way too much.  

 

And she hates it. 

  
  


_ Dear Peter K. _

 

_ First of all, I refuse to call you Kavinsky. _

  
  
  



End file.
